Un Amor Gitano y lo prohibido
by Kim-blanca
Summary: Amor entre un Principe, una Gitana y un Zorro, pero su amor esta totalmente prohibido porque son de distintas clases, confunsiones de amor,¿Amara Sakura al Principe o al Zorro? ¿con quien se quedara? el amigo del principe lo ayuda ¿en que sera? Entre plis
1. Chapter 1

En el siglo XVll, en España, la sociedad era gobernada por una monarquía muy estricta, el rey mandaba y el era la única palabra que contaba, la sociedad no podía ni opinar era tanta la pobreza, que entre las calles se podía observar miles de personas en la calle sin casas, existían varios grupos, entre ellos se encontraban los famosos Gitanos; ellos eran despreciados por la monarquía, en especifico la realeza, decían que eran cosas realmente sucias y malas.

**(NARRADO X SAKURA)**

Hola vivo cerca de un río, junto a mi grupo gitano, pues no podemos vivir muy bien en el pueblo, la sociedad y la realeza nos ve mal, solo algunos de mis amigos van a la ciudad a vender cosas que nosotros mismos hacemos, ya que con eso nos mantenemos, no tenemos muchos recursos, pero somos muy amables pero de actitud muy fuerte. La mayoría de nosotras las gitanas nos vestimos de una manera llamativa, solemos usar un pañuelo de monedas que nos colocamos en nuestras caderas, nuestro velo y claro no faltaba nuestro gran instrumento la pandereta, que usualmente la usamos cuando vamos al pueblo para ganar un poco mas de dinero, haciendo una danza gitana, además de que la ropa es muy descotada, tenemos que vestir así.

Perdón no me he presentado verdad, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 20 años, mido 1.62 cm, mi piel es clara, el color de mis ojos son verdes, mi cabello es largo, pero tiene un pequeño problema soy la única chica que tiene un color extraño y llamativo es rosa, si lo sé es muy extraño, pero no puedo hacer nada, en personalidad, soy muy amable, sincera, amorosa, responsable y amistosa. Realmente la vida me lo ha dado casi todo, excepto el amor, pero eso solo llegara. Ahora si pequeño diario tengo que dejar de escribir porque alguien me llama.

-Sakura, Sakura... – Gritaba una señora llamada Tsunade, una señora muy joven de pelo rubio.

-¿Que pasa sucede algo? – dije mientras caminaba hacia Tsunade.

-Tienes que ir con Ino a trabajar, recuerda que hoy te toca ir con ella. –decía mientras me daba dos pandereta. (Pandereta es el instrumento que usan los gitanos para bailar)

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado, enseguida nos vamos a la ciudad, buscare a Ino. –mientras corría en busca de mi mejor amiga Ino.

-Ino, Ino, Ino... –Gritaba.

-Hay que quieres frente de marquesina. –Respondía mi mejor amiga Ino, ella tiene el pelo rubio, es delgada, tiene mi misma edad, cabello rubio largo y ojos azules.

-Tenemos que ir a trabajar, ordenes de Tsunade. –mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-bueno, vámonos, oyes dame mi pandereta. –Decía jugando.

-Claro que no te la daré, Ino puerca. –Mientras salía corriendo en dirección hacia el pueblo.

-Ya verás Sakura. –Mientras le seguía el paso a su amiga.

**(Fin de la Narración de Sakura)**

**(Narrado x el Autor)**

Sakura e Ino llegaron a la ciudad, para disponerse a trabajar, ya eran como las 5pm de la tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse.

-Mira Sakura, pongámonos en esa plaza, hay mucha gente además se ven muy bonitas las luces de ahí, anda vamos. –

-Está bien, espérame. –

-Sakura, estas lista para bailar, te veo nerviosa. –mientras miraba a sakura.

-Pues solo un poco, no te preocupes, comencemos. –mientras tomaba su pandereta.

La música comenzó a soñar, las chicas bailaban gitano, mientras las demás personas aplaudían, miraban y daban dinero a las chicas, seguía bailando con muchas energías, estaba felices, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música, muchas personas bailaban con ellas, otros solo las miraban con lujuria, pues las chicas vestían muy sensual. (Aquí está la imagen de cómo iba vestida sakura y Ino así .com/escueladebailepasoapaso/danza%20del% )

Mientras tanto en el mismo pueblo, donde se encontraba el poder, se encontraban una familia hablando sobre el reino y gobierno de España, se encontraba un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 23 años, mide 168 cm, piel es de tez muy clara, unos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche, un cabello alborotado, de color azulado, era realmente el más guapo, en personalidad, era callado, al veces ríe con su amigo, frio, conservador, gentil en veces, sincero, responsable, mujeriego. El es muy varonil, realmente un chico muy guapo, él y su hermano son los chicos más deseados entre las mujeres, pues su actitud hacia que las mujeres lo amaran mas, su padre se llamaba Fugaku Uchiha era muy estricto y su madre Mikoto Uchiha era muy amorosa y gentil y su hermano mayor Itachi era una buena persona y muy guapo. Sasuke era el príncipe al igual que Itachi, su padre era el rey y su madre la reina.

- Mama iré a tomar aire fresco, nos vemos al rato. –decía Sasuke mientras salía del reino, pues no le gustaba que hubiera guardias alrededor.

- Claro, hijo te espero en la cena. –mientras sonreía

- Esta ciudad ya me tiene aburrida, tengo ganas de irme de este maldito lugar aburrido. –mientras caminaba. Hasta que vio un joven de su misma edad.

-Oye tú. –Grito

-Pero si es el príncipe. –Dijo asombrado.

-Mira ocupo distraerme podrías decirme un lugar divertido que haiga por aquí. –

-Claro joven, mire siga derecho ahí encontrara una plaza ahí se pone mucha gente y hay de todo. –

-Hmp, Gracias, ah por favor no diga que me vio. –

-No hay problema. –

Mientras Sasuke caminaba entre la gente, pues no lo reconocían porque traiga una gabardina con gorra, para que pudiera tener más libertad, ya que siempre lo usa cuando sale del castillo.

-Así que la plaza, bien vayamos hacia haya. –Decía mientras sonreía de lado.

MIENTRAS CON SAKURA E INO:

La música termino, mientras la gente empezó arrojar dinero.

-Gracias. –decía sakura, muy feliz.

Mientras tomaban sus cosas para irse.

-Sakura, tengo mucha sed, te molesta si voy a comprar algo de tomar. –Decía cansada.

-Claro que no adelante, aquí te espero. –mientras sonreía.

-Bueno, porque no mejor te adelantas, te veo haya con los demás. –

-¿Segura? –

-Si, no hay problema, bueno adiós haya te veo. –mientras se despedía.

-Adiós... –

-Oh por dios me quede con el dinero, no me gusta traerlo, porque me da miedo, lo esconderé bien, listo, asegurado. –Mientras lo guardaba en su velo haciendo un nudo.

-Pero que lindas joyas, ya sakura sabes que no tienes dinero para comprar, bueno si tienes pero no es tuyo, hay ni modo, mi conciencia no me deja. –Mientras se resignaba.

Sakura se encontraba caminando por un callejón para llegar más rápido a su "hogar", hasta que choco con alguien, cayendo al piso, golpeando su frente.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?, porque no te fijas donde caminas, estúpido. –mientras se tocaba su frente.

-Pues deberías fijarte más en donde caminas, venía muy bien, es tu culpa. –Decía aquel chico guapo llamado Sasuke.

-Ocupas, ayuda para levantarte. –Mientras sonreía, pues se dio cuenta que era muy bella, además para el gusto de él se veía muy sexy con la ropa que tenia sakura.

-No, Gracias. –mientras levanto su cabeza, para ver al chico con el que se tropezó.

-Bueno, como quieras. –Mientras sakura se quedo mirándolo fijamente, pues era la primera vez que veía a un chico tan guapo y atractivo, tan elegante y misterioso.

-Por cierto mi nombre es sakura, mucho gusto. –decía levantando su mano para saludarlo.

-No te pedí tu nombre, pero soy Sasuke. –decía sonriendo de lado, mirándola fijamente.

-Eres un grosero, Tonto. – decía quitando su mano pues Sasuke no tomo su mano.

-Oyes, ¿no sabes con quien estás hablando verdad? –

-No me interesa saber con quién estoy hablando, sabes mejor me voy, adiós. –Decía mientras caminaba.

-Hey, ¿Quien te dijo que te puedes ir?, ¿Nadie te había dicho que eres muy sensual? –deteniéndola del brazo, acorralándola a la pared.

-¿Que?, estás loco déjame y yo me voy cuando yo quiera. –

-Así inténtalo. – acercándose a la pelirosa...

Continuara!!!..................................................................


	2. cap 2: Eres una gitana y ¿fea?

Cap. 2: Eres una gitana y ¿Fea?...

-Hey, ¿Quien te dijo que te puedes ir?, ¿Nadie te había dicho que eres muy sensual? –deteniéndola del brazo, acorralándola a la pared.

-¿Qué?, estás loco déjame, yo me voy cuando quiera. –

-Así inténtalo. – acercándose a la pelirosa...

-Espera, por favor no me lastimes. –cerrando los ojos la pelirosa.

-Solo estaba jugando. –Decía Sasuke mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de la gitana.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Pregunto el azabache, mirándola fijamente.

-Que... –Respondió con algo de miedo.

-¿Por qué vistes de esa manera, tan sexy? –Pregunto con curiosidad, mientras la pelirosa ardía de pena, pues se le notaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pu...es... que te importa eso es mi problema. –respondió con un poco de pena, pero enojada a la vez.

-Perdón, solo preguntaba, además tienes razón, a mi no me importa, las mujeres tan feas como tú. –Dijo mintiendo, mirando a la pelirosa de pies a cabeza, después de eso se fue, dejando a una pelirosa desconcertada por lo que le había dicho, primero sensual y luego fea.

-Eres un idiota, estúpido. –Gritando para que lo escuchara y claro el azabache logro escucharla, pero decidió ignorarla.

Después de lo ocurrido, la pelirosa se fue hacia su "casa", pues tenía que entregar el dinero, si no la podrían regañar.

-Idiota, oh por dios, si lo sé, era demasiado guapo y sexy, nunca había visto un chico tan... tan Estúpido, arrogante y guapo, basta sakura deja de pensar en el. –mientras se sacudía la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras en la plaza se encontraba Sasuke paseando, pues como era de noche le gustaba más la oscuridad.

-¿Porque le dije fea?, si en verdad era muy bonita, hasta ganas de besarla me dieron, pero yo no busco, ellas me tienen que buscar a mí, que aburrido es aquí, creo que iré a caminar por las orillas del rio. –Decía mientras miraba hacia los lados.

* * *

Mientras con nuestra Gitana pelirosa.

-Tía Tsunade... –Gritaba llegando con el grupo. (Tía tsunade le decía porque le tiene mucho cariño.)

-Hola sakura, buscas a Tsunade, se encuentra en tu tienda.- mientras le sonríe.

-Gracias, Sai. – Respondió. Sai amigo de sakura, un chico de 23 años, piel muy clara, llegando a lo pálido, altura 1 72.1 cm, cabello negro, corto, ojos negros. En personalidad, es serio, le cuesta trabajo entender los sentimientos de los demás, en veces sonríe falsamente, en mi historia está totalmente Enamorado, es amigable, sincero y fiel.

-Tía Tsunade, puedo entrar. –

-Claro sakura, adelante, ¿Cómo te fue? y ¿Dónde está Ino? –Mirando unos papeles.

-Eh, pues Ino no tarda en regresar, Tía aquí esta lo que ganamos, nos fue bien. –Mientras sonreía.

-Gracias, La cena pronto estará así que por favor no te vayas. –Decía mientras salía de la tienda.

-Claro. –

* * *

Mientras con nuestro chico Sasuke.

-Nunca había visto la luna tan brillante, desde este lugar. –Mientras tomaba una piedra y lo arrojaba al rio, después seguía caminando.

**Flash back**

_-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –_

_-Que... –_

_-¿Por qué vistes de esa manera, tan sexy? –_

_-Pu...es, que te importa eso es mi problema. –_

_-Perdón, yo solo preguntaba, además tienes razón, a mi no me importa, las mujeres tan feas como tú. –_

_-Eres un idiota, estúpido. –_

**End Flash back**

-Hmp, que chica tan rebelde y bonita, es la primera vez que una mujer me reta y me hablan así. -Mientras sonría de lado, al recodarla se le hacia un poco divertido, pues ninguna mujer le ha hablado de esa manera.

-Ya basta Sasuke, deja de pensar en esa chica. –Mientras sacudía su cabeza.

* * *

Mientras con Sakura.

-Sakura, ya es hora de cenar, ven con nosotros. –Gritaba Tsunade.

-Enseguida voy. –Respondió la pelirosa.

Todos se encontraba cenando, Ino ya había llegado desde hace unos minutos, mientras cenaban se encontraban algunos tocando música, terminaron de cenar y todos comenzaron a bailar, sakura solo observaba a sus compañeros junto con Sai.

-Que divertido, es verlos bailar, ¿No lo crees? Sai. –mientras observaba a los que bailaban.

-Sí, me imagino, oye... –

-Dime, ¿Qué pasa? –

-Me preguntaba, si ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunto apenado, mirando a la pelirosa.

-Claro, Sai tu eres un gran amigo. –Mientras sonreía.

.Amigo, si claro, bien pues vamos. –Mientras tomaba las manos de la pelirosa

* * *

Mientras con Sasuke.

-Se ven muchas luces, por aquel lado, que habrá ahí, iré a ver. –Mientras caminaba sobre las ramas que le estorbaban para caminar.

Sasuke se acercaba, donde veía luces y vio a un grupo de personas, bailando, tocando y cantando. Se oculto entre las ramas para que no lo vieran.

-Nunca imagine que vivieran aquí personas, parece ser que son ¿Gitanos?, que hacen aquí se supone que mi padre, los saco de esta ciudad. –Mientras observaba el lugar.

-¿Qué hace esta chica, aquí?, no me digas que es gitana. –Mientras sonría de lado.

-Para ser sincero, nunca había visto bailar a un gitano. –decía sin apartar la mirada de la pelirosa, observándola bailar. Hasta que vio que no bailaba sola, si no con un chico.

-Así que tiene novio. –decía fríamente.

-Bien. Me imagino, que los gitanos no querrán que los saquen. Me quedare un rato aquí, es divertido ver personas raras. –mientras se sentaba sobre una piedra grande.

Mientras sakura bailaba con Sai, sintió una mirada sobre ella, pero llego a pensar que eran los que estaba ahí mismo.

-Sakura, cada día te vez más hermosa. –Dijo Sai, tomándola de la cintura.

-Sai, yo... lo siento ya no quiero bailar más, necesito tomar aire, me siento cansada. –Dijo mientras quitaba la mano de Sai, saliendo del baile.

Sakura camino hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, que él se encontraba ahí.

-Maldición, alguien viene. –Mientras trataba de ocultarse.

-_Sai, porque me dices esas cosas_. –Mientras caminaba pensando.

Hasta que, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y le tapaban la boca...

Continuara...


	3. Cap 3: Tú eres y que condición será

**-Este fic es totalmente mío (Blanca)**

**-Solo los personajes no me corresponden, solo a Kishimoto sama**

Aclaro que:

_-Pensamientos- en cursiva_

**-Hola users n.n aquí actualizando muy fic u.u**

**He notado que he mejorado en mi fic, ósea en este porque en otros foros va en el capitulo 11 (que por cierto es el mejor capitulo que me ha salido muy bien, pues poco a poco he ido mejorando en la escritura y narración)**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir… solo recalco que MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que me dejan reviews u.u se los agradezco de corazón…**

**Bueno los dejo para que lean…**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 3: Tú eres... y que condición será**

-Maldición, alguien viene. –Mientras trataba de ocultarse. -

-_Sai, porque me dices esas cosas_. –Mientras caminaba pensando. -

Hasta que, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y le tapaban la boca...

-Shuu... no digas nada. –Susurraba en el oído de la chica, tomándola de la cintura. -

-_oh por dios es un ladrón_. –Pensaba la chica, pues no veía la cara de la persona.-

-Te soltare, pero no grites, ¿entendiste?- susurro. -

-Sí. –Respondió. -

-_Acaso me matara, ¿quién es? _–se preguntaba la chica. -

-Hola, soy yo, acaso me olvidaste tan rápido. –

-Pero, qué haces aquí, tú no debes estar aquí. –Alzaba la voz la gitana. -

-Shuu, cállate, te van a oír, el lugar es de todos, se supone que ustedes, no deben de estar por estas tierras, escuche que los mandaron a echar de aquí. –Respondió tranquilizándola un poco.-

-Increíble, nunca pensé que fueras una gitana, Sakura. –Decía susurrando muy cerca del oído de la chica. -

-Déjeme en paz, que no dijiste que soy fea. –Respondió. -

-Además, que te importa, Señor Sasuke. –reprochando la pelirosa. -

-No soy un señor, soy muy joven para ser señor o ¿quieres comprobarlo?, además no eres fea, viéndote bien. –Mirándola de abajo hacia arriba, tomándola del brazo, sonriéndole.-

-No, no tienes que comprobarme nada. –Decía zafándose del agarre del chico. -

-bien, bien, ¿Qué pasara si alguien del reino, se entera que hay gitanos aquí? –Rodeando a la chica. -

-Acaso..., ¿piensas chantajearme o estarás de chismoso? –Mirándolo seriamente y fijamente. -

-No lo sé, eso no lo había pensado. –Decía mientras jugaba con la chica tratando de intimidarla. -

-Mira se que tienes novio. –Menciono el pelinegro. -

-¿De qué estás hablando?, yo no tengo...novio y eso que tiene que ver. –Respondió desconcertada. -

-Entonces bailas con cualquiera y te manosean cualquier tipo. –Tomando el brazo de la pelirosa. -

-Claro que no, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ¿quién te crees? –Contesto molesta por la actitud del chico. -

-No me importa, pero si ellos pueden hacerlo, como si nada, entonces también lo are. –Jalándola para quedar, más cerca de su cara. -

-Pe... .-No pudo terminar ya que Sasuke, la callo con un beso en los labios, besándola con mucho deseo. -

-Pero, qué te pasa idiota. –Separándose del chico, dándole una gran bofetada.-

_-Ese tonto, quien se cree, me dio mi primer beso. –_Decía pensativa. -

-Que, no te gusto, deberías de estar feliz, muchas desearían estar en tu lugar. -Respondió con arrogancia y a la vez muy molesto, pues esa bofetada le dolió mucho, al mismo tiempo sobándose el lugar donde lo golpeo.-

-Jajaja, ni que fueras un Rey o Príncipe. –Decía molesta. -

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tal vez sea el príncipe? -miro a la chica con desafío.-

-Quien te creería, un príncipe no estaría por estos lugares, ni hablando conmigo. –Estaba nerviosa, porque no quería pensar, que fuera verdad, lo que trataba de decir el pelinegro. –

-Sakura, yo soy el hijo del rey, Fugaku Uchiha. –Mirando a la pelirosa. -

-No..., es cierto, me estas mintiendo. –Sentándose en una piedra y preocupada. -

-Mi nombre completo es, Sasuke Uchiha. –Mirando a la pelirosa fijamente esperando su reacción. -

-Eso quiere decir, que tú, nos delataras. –Mostrando tristeza en sus ojos. -

-No, no soy como mi padre, no lo are, ¿al menos que tú?- Acercándose a la pelirosa agachándose hacia ella para estar al mismo nivel de altura. -

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, por favor pide lo que sea con tal de que no nos corran. -Mirando a Sasuke con decisión. -

-Solo quiero que tu... –Acercándose a la cara de la pelirosa. -

_-Acaso me pedirá cosas indebidas, ya me quito mi primer beso que guardaba, ahora que querrá, sea lo que sea, tengo que hacerlo por mi familia gitana. –_Decía pensando y observando que el chico se acercaba a ella, cerrando sus ojos. -

¡Continuara!...

**

* * *

**

Gracias…

**¿Les gusto?, si le gusto dejen un reviews n.n**

**Me encanta saber la opinión… aunque sean "criticas constructivas" lo que sea :3 **

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Byebye!**

**Atte. Blanca**


End file.
